Your a daughter to us!
by KylieStabler
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have a case where a millionaire was found stabbed. But his daughter has signs of beatings.And then she finds out her Dad dies and her life is about to go as crazy as ever for her.READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia POV **

"Benson Stabler they need you at the Plaza hotel" Captain Cragen called out to Elliot and I as stepped out of his office I sighed and looked at Elliot my partner he put his coffee mug down and got up from his desk "The Plaza" Elliot asked him I also got up and from my desk.

"Yeah John Montgomery was found in his room passed out and had a stab wound" I raised my eyebrows

"John Montgomery the millionaire" I asked him he nodded

"Why do we have to go" El asked Cragen sighed and walked forward towards us

"Because his daughter was the one who found him and when the paramedics checked her out she had bruises on her stomach and on her back signs of beatings" he walked back in his office I sighed and grabbed my jacket Elliot did the same. Another child abuse case like every other weekend this is what I deal with.

Elliot and I arrived to see camera crew trucks along with police and paramedics outside the hotel he parked on the side of the street we go out and walked to the front of the hotel when the police told us to get back I pulled my badge out as they let us pass. We walked into the Plaza doors to see everything chaotic. I saw a paramedic walk out of the elevator and walking up to him Elliot followed me

"I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler from the Special Victims Unit" we both showed him our badge.

He nodded "My boss told me you were coming" I nodded

"Where is the vics daughter" Elliot asked him he walked back to the exit of the hotel we followed

"She is in the bus" we then were outside to see a teenage girl with light brown hair, brown eyes,and tan she was wearing a school uniform and her hair was down below her shoulders her eyes were red and puffy from crying

"Is her Dad okay" I asked he nodded "Yes he is being taken to Mercy Hospital right now" a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

He stopped us before we got to her

"Who wants to talk to her she hasn't said a word to anyone" El and I looked at each other he then said

"You can do it" he said I nodded El looked at the paramedic

"Can you show me the crime scene" he nodded they walked away I looked at the girl who just had sadness in her up to her she looked up at me I smiled lightly

"Hi. My name is Olivia" I sat next to her on the bus

"Can you tell me your name" she sighed and replied

"Hayden" I nodded

"Hayden can you tell me what happen" she nodded and turned her head to look at me "I came home from school to see my Dad tied up and he was stabbed" I sighed and then here was the hard question

"Hayden can you tell me how you got those scars on your stomach" I asked she gulped and didn't answer

"Did your Dad do that" she quickly answered me "No he never laid a hand on me I swear" I nodded and then asked "Who gave them to you then" I asked she just shook her head "Hayden you can tell me who did this they won't be able to hurt you I promise you" she shook he head again this time tears escaped her eyes . I knew this case was going to be hard if she said that her father didn't do it. Then who could have done it.

**Hayden POV **

Detective Benson and Detective Stabler drove me to the Hospital when we got there reporters were all around the Hospital Detective Stabler got out and opened the car door for me "Thank you" I said he nodded and they walked me in the Hospital and up to my Dads room. While were in the elevator Detective Stabler asked me "Hayden can you tell me where your Mother is" that question made me shudder and they noticed "She past away" I lied my Mom lived in New York City she was a drunk and that was the reason I had those bruises and that is why I moved in with Dad last week.

When I the elevator got to the 4th floor I walked out I saw my older brother who is 19 he looked like my Dad brown,shaggy hair,brown eyes,and tan we all looked alike he was talking t the doctor Nick he had his back to me. "Nick"I said he turned to me I ran to him opened his arms to me I ran in them he wrapped his arms around me I felt his hand stroke the back of my head. Olivia and Elliot walked over to us.

Nick released from the hug he looked at them and I stood next to him "Hi my name is Detective Olivia this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler" she showed him her badge he nodded "Hi I'm Nick Montgomery Hayden's brother" he stuck his hand out Elliot shook his hand a long with Olivia "Nice to meet you Nick" Elliot said he nodded "Where is Dad" I asked him he pointed to the door a few feet away from us "But Hayden Dad is in coma". Tears formed in my eyes "What" he nodded "How" he sighed "I will tell you later" I nodded and walked in his room I saw Dad in a hospital bed he was hooked up to IV and his eyes were closed and his heart was still beating by the scanner.

"Daddy" I whispered under my sobs I took a few steps towards him when I was next to him he looked so sick.

I took his hand into mine and looked at him after a few minutes. Olivia came in she stood next to me I tried my sobs but she noticed "Hayden. Are you gonna be okay" she asked I nodded and whipped the tears away from my face "Listen your brother said that you couldn't stay at the hotel because it is a crime scene but you are welcome to stay with me" I nodded "Thank you Olivia" she nodded.

After a few minutes we heard Nick yell "What the HELL are you doing here you can't be here you have a restraining order" then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again "Don't talk to me like that Nick Kenneth Montgomery" and that voice is my Mothers voice I walked out of the room Olivia followed me I saw Nick with my Mother she has blonde hair,blue eyes, short and a evil woman. She looked at me and smiled "Hayden" she said with that fake smile on her face everyone thought it was real but Nick and I could see right through it. She walked up to me

"You look so pretty" I scuffed and walked a little toward her

"Yeah since some of the bruises went away you know what I mean right" I asked she got a angry face and then snapped

"Hayden please don't do this now" I raised my eyebrows

"You broke the restraining order" I said in confidence she said

"I never knew about that" I rolled my eyes

"Really cause Dad gave you that in person" she then glared at me

"Don't talk to me like that"

"Just because other people are around doesn't mean you have to be nice to me. I mean if everyone was gone and we were the only ones here. I bet you would hit me like last week right" then I was slapped across the face. Hard. I fell to the floor and Elliot ran to my mother and grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall Olivia came and rushed next to me she helped me up "You okay" I nodded and cradled my check with my right hand. Nick rushed over to me "You okay" I nodded "I've had worse" I replied Olivia looked at me then asked "Your mother did that"I nodded and sighed and let go of my cheek "The scars on your stomach and back. She gave them to you " I nodded "Anymore" I nodded "A lot" she sighed and then. We heard a huge loud sound then nurses ran into my Dads room I turned and followed them "He's crashing" air swooped into my lungs. Tears came down so faster then they were before.

Olivia Pulled me back "No I can't leave him. Please" I cried.

After a few minutes the doctor came out he walked up to Nick and I he sighed and said "I'm sorry he had eternal bleeding and we couldn't stop it and his heart gave out" a sob escaped my lips and then I ran into my Dads room to see his dead body laying there I heard someone walk in I turned to see Olivia I ran to her and hugged her she hugged me back. I cried and sobbed loudly "Shh everything is going to be okay"

Why was this happening to me my Dad didn't deserve to die. I sobbed on Olivia's shoulder all night she kept promising me that everything would be okay. And I hoped it did.

**Okay so I hoped you liked it and please review and tell me if you like it or not. Please Review 3**

**I am up very late since my BFF Becca is over and she says "Hi readers" **


	2. Old Danger and New Danger

**Hayden POV **

**"Millionaire John Montgomery passed away yesterday at Mercy says that he passed because of a stab wound that caused eternal bleeding and he then passed on. His daughter Hayden Montgomery found him and called then called the police" **

The tv screen then turned black I just sat there and looked at the reflection of the tv to see Olivia and Elliot I sighed and looked down at my hands I sighed. Olivia let me stay at her apartment it was 2 days after my Dad has passed and it feels like someone has punched a whole threw my chest. While I sat on Olivia's couch and they were behind me and Elliot had the remote in his hands Olivia spoke first "How are you feeling" I heard them walk around the couch ad they sat next to me.

"I'm fine" they nodded and then Elliot spoke "You hungry" I shook my head "No but thank you" he nodded and then there was a knock at the door Olivia stood up and walked the door I heard the door open and then I heard Nick's voice **"**Hey Olivia" he said " Hi Nick. Come on in" Olivia said and opened the door open wider and Nick walked in Elliot got up from the couch and walked to Olivia. "We have to go to work but yall are welcome to anything and stay as long as you want" I nodded and turned to them "Thank you Olivia for everything you too Elliot" they both nodded and Nick came and sat next to me "I will make sure that we pay you back for everything" Nick said.

"You don't have to give us anything okay I am fine" Olivia shook her head and walked forward to us "Same with me" Elliot's phone went off he grabbed it and then brought it to his ear "Stabler" it was silent then he sighed "Well be right there" then hung up and looked at Olivia "They found a suspect that had the DNA on the knife" Olivia looked at him in the eyes "What his name" "Bud Jackson" I gasped and shuddered at the same time same with Nick we both knew him.

Olivia and Elliot looked at us "Do yall know him" Olivia asked we nodded "Who is he" I gulped and then Nick talked first "He used to be my Dad's best friend and coworker then he started well trying to take money from Dads bank account. Then he dated my mother for a while. He tried hitting on Hayden when she was over there thats when he would sometimes beat her too" Olivia and Elliot looked at me they sighed Olivia looked down at me she walked to me and knelt down to me. "Can you come in for questioning and tell us everything" I froze.

"This would put him jail longer for abuse to you and for killing your Dad. Will you do it. Please" I felt my eyes get watery and then tears fall down my cheeks I nodded and whipped my tears away she hugged me I hugged her back "Thank you Hayden" I nodded she pulled back and looked at me "Hayden how old are you" I sighed and replied "15" her eyes got wide and then looked at Elliot and got "We have to get to the station to question him and then we can question you okay" I nodded.

We arrived at the station I saw Bud he looked at me and smiled I turned to Nick he looked over my shoulder and looked at Bud and glared at him Elliot walked over to him and grabbed his arm and pushed him in the interrogation room Olivia walked to me "Don't worry he wont be able to touch you" I nodded.

She walked in the interrogation room. Nick looked at me "You okay" I nodded.

After they questioned me I went out to wait with Nick. While I was waiting I remembered that I had horseback riding lessons I have a a horse named Levi he is a gray spotted boy and also the love of my life. When I was 8 Daddy gave me him he was just 2 years old then and now he is 9 years old and I am 15. I guess you can say we grew up together and I know my father just passed away but I have to see him I can't just leave him. He always me happy no matter what I am going threw.I remember when I got him I promised my Daddy that I would take care of him.

_Flashback_

_"Okay sweetie open your eyes" My Daddy said and I did as I was told I opened my eyes to see a beautiful horse gray spotted all over his body and black legs so. BEAUTIFUL. I smiled and turned to Daddy I ran to him he got down to my level and opened his arms I jumped in them and held tight. _

_"THANK YOU DADDY" I said happy I loved him. He pulled away and smiled "No problem Angel. Now I want you to promise me that you will take care of him all his life Okay" I nodded "Yes sir I promise I will. I promise" He nodded "Okay. Now what will you name him" I turned and then it just came to me "Levi". That is how his life started._

I looked at Nick and then said "Nick I have a riding lesson" he turned his head to me and shook his head to me "No your not going" I then glared at him "I have to I can't leave Levi alone and besides I want to see gave him to me and I promised I would take care of him and I am not gonna break that promise" I said to him he sighed then looked away and he propped his arms on his two knees and his head rested in his hands. After a few minutes he finally looked at me and said "Okay" I smiled and hugged him he laughed and then hugged me back.

"Well what about your clothes" I smiled and replied "Nick I have clothes at the stables" he smiled and nodded "I should have known" I laughed and then he got up and took his phone out of his pocket I sat back in the bench then that is when Olivia and Elliot came out of the room. They looked at me and walked over to me "Hayden how you holding up" Elliot asked and sat next to me on the bench "Well I'm okay. I wanted to ask yall if I could go to a horseback riding.I have a horse that I need to go see if that is okay" they nodded and Olivia spoke "We will be able to take you were off work now anyway" I nodded Olivia sat down and Elliot got up and walked away.

Olivia looked at me and sighed ''Hayden I am sorry you had to say that stuff I know it is like reliving everything" I looked at her

"I had dreams for they broke up 2 months ago they went away. Dad found out about the dreams and what happen with him and my mom. So he made sure that my mother never stepped a foot in the same building I was with him but the restraining order isn't yet done" She sighed "Well he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let that happen" I looked at her She is like the mother I have never had I thought.

"Well lets get you to that lesson" I smiled and got up. Nick walked up to us

"Okay I have to go meet up with the lawyer. Will you be okay" I nodded

"Yeah I will be fine" he sighed and kissed my head "Watch her she hoes crazy when she rides" I rolled my eyes Olivia nodded "I will make sure to keep that in mind" Nick kissed my head and ran out of the station I looked at Olivia "I don't go that crazy" she laughed at me then Elliot walked up to us "So I hear your a amazing rider from Nick" I smiled "Well Levi does everything" he nodded "Let's go to the stables" he said and walked to the door.

**Olivia POV**

We arrived at Dusty Shadows Stables Hayden got out as did Elliot and I she looked at us "Well I have to go you can go see Levi if you want" she then pointed into the stables "First one on the right hand side" I nodded she smiled and walked away towards the stables and went the left way. I looked at Elliot and he shrugged his shoulders "I wanna go see him" I chuckled and nodded we walked over to the stables to as we walked in it was amazingly clean and neat. Walking to our right we got to the first stall and saw a huge horse he was light gray on top then when it went lower there were black dots. He was such a pretty horse he had a black halter on that had a gold plaque on the front that said LEVI and had hay and water.

"Now that is a beautiful horse" Elliot said I nodded in agreement he then said

"Nick is very close to Hayden it looks like" I nodded and turned and leaned against the stall with my hands in my pockets and looked at El

"I've never seen a brother or sister so close". The horse neighed I smiled

"So how is Kathy and the kids" I asked he sighed and stood next to me leaning against the stall "They are good. Kathy and me still fighting. Kathleen and Maureen talk to me over the phone or we go get coffee. Then the twins don't talk to me well Lizzie does but Dickie doesn't. I see him when I can" I sighed deeply and shook my head

"El I am sorry" he shook his head "Not your fault" I knew it was kinda my fault because Kathy thought that we had an affair.

Elliot turned to the horse in the stall and looked at him up and down "Man I would be terrified to ride that horse" I chuckled and looked at the horse also.

"How does she ride him" he shrugged. Then "Well after falling a million times you lose your fear" we looked over our shoulder to see Hayden wearing a Ralph Lauren polo,riding pants,riding boots,and a helmet she had black leather gloves in her right hand and her helmet under her left arm. Smiling I replied with "How long have you had him" she smiled and put her helmet on a near by bench "Since I was 8 soo. 7 years" I nodded. When I looked at Hayden I saw a girl that looked like a normal teenage girl but she was such a tough girl . I looked at Elliot while Hayden got Levi's tack and put it on him.

She then walked him to the horse arena her teacher was in the middle of the ring she walked in and put her helmet on and got on Levi's back while El and I sat on the bleachers on the side of the arena. As she ran around the ring

we watched her my phone went off I grabbed it from my pocket and answered it "Benson"

"Detective Benson" Nick's voice came on the line

"Nick are you okay" I asked Elliot looked at me.

"Yes umm is Hayden okay" he asked me I raised my eyebrows

"Yes she is fine. Why"

"I just got a text from someone that said You better watch your little sister after she spilled to those cops" my eyes grew big and I gasped.

"Can you come to the stables" I could hear as he walked outside as the car horns honked

"Yes. I am on my way" I sighed "Bye Nick" I hung up. Something bad was bout to happen I could feel it. And I was scarred what would happen to Hayden she has been threw so much already.

"What's wrong" Elliot asked I looked at him I forgot that he was sitting there

"Umm. Nick got a text form someone saying that he better watch for his little sister after she told us everything" he sighed and looked at Hayden who was jumping over the horse jumps.

"Is he coming" "Yeah he is on his way as we speak"

"It has got to be Bud" I nodded in agreement

"Who else could it be" I asked he shrugged and rested his elbows on his knees "Other from Bud it could be the Mom. Since she didn't got to jail" he said.

"Well Liv you know she either stays at the station and with you" I nodded and put my phone back in my pocket. After 10 more minutes Nick came he showed us the phone and told us he had no idea who's number it Hayden was riding Elliot,Nick and I talked about everything that happen as El and I wrote it down.

**Hayden POV **

I saw Nick with Olivia and Elliot I knew something was wrong. Gently I kicked Levi's stomach and he trotted reminded me of my dad and Olivia was like a mother I never had. Levi stopped in his tracks as I flew forward a little not enough to fall off his back thank goodness. Knowing he was scared, bending down I brushed his neck "Shhh it is okay Levi calm down" sitting up I looked around and saw a man with dark clothes watching me sitting on the hills.I gasped and turned Levi to the left and made him canter off to the entrance off the arena I cantered him out of it and made him run towards them they noticed me going to them. Gently pulling back on the reins I stopped in front of them and hopped off "There is a guy that was watching me on the hills" I said I took Levi's reins and pulled them over his head and held them in my right hand. Olivia and Elliot sprang into to cop mode and grabbed there guns and ran towards the hills on the side of the arena "Get inside and don't come out until we come back" Elliot demanded Nick nodded as I walked Levi inside. Having this bit knot in my stomach right now I wanted my father. My Daddy.

Okay I hope yall loved it. I am sorry I have not updated my Keep Holding On story. I am on vacation. Hope you like it. LOVE YOU ALL.

Kylie Stabler


End file.
